Star Wars: First Encounter: Grievous
by Dante-Raven
Summary: This is my own little introduction towards the ominous figure in the Clone Wars known as General Grievous. It is his little known presence on Geonosis.
1. Prologue

Star Wars: First Encounter: Grievous

**All right, so we were all enticed by the Clone Wars and its introduction of the notorious General Grievous, the Kaleesh warrior who is in the armour that is obviously the precursor to the Vader suit. Now, we also know that he has been around for quite some time, making his so-called 'debut' during the Battle of Hypori—or as we know it: the Day the Jedi stood Impotent. What wasn't known was that Grievous had already taken the stage during the Battle of Geonosis. This is my own small introduction of General Grievous and how it played out—until that unfortunate accident with Kenobi. **

_Prologue _

They stood still, in a circle that contained less than half of what they were when they had arrived. The Jedi stood tall and proud—but certainly not defeated as they were heavily outnumbered by hundreds of battle droids in the arena. The bodies of their friends and comrades littered the arena—as did the limbs and parts of the droids. Only two voices could be heard over the eerie silence that promised certain death.

"You've fought valiantly, surely worthy of the annals in the Jedi Temple. But now you have lost, it is time to surrender," Count Dooku the _traitor_ said. He was dressed in dark robes, with a short, rich violet-cape wrapped around him. His silver hair continued appeared to be slicked back and his silver goatee seemed meticulously trimmed. As always, Dooku had been very presentable and well groomed.

"We will not be hostages to be bartered with, Dooku," replied the cool headed—and very much dangerous—Mace Windu. For the first time in a long time, the Jedi Master had appeared to be out of his dark brown cloak—clad in his rich coffee-coloured robes. At one point Windu and Dooku had been the best of friends. At one point Dooku wouldn't have so callously ordered the droids to fight against his fellow brethren. Things had changed as time grew on.

"Very well then, old friend," Dooku replied reluctantly, "you shall have your wish." He made a gesture that caused all of the droids—new and old alike—to raise their weapons and draw beads on the surviving Jedi and the Senator.

Many of the Jedi had activated their blades in anticipation; others had kept their blades at the ready.

Dooku didn't order the droids to fire—someone else had control over them for this battle. And it was battle that _he_ craved, especially if it concerned killing _Jedi_.

Before he could allow his troops to open fire, the female Senator pointed high into the sky and yelled something.

"Look!"

And then they came crashing down as if they were carrion eager to feed. The Clone Wars had begun.

AT-TEs and many Republic Assault Gunships had come down to rescue the Jedi and make war. The droids were cut down without so much of a chance of killing these new enemies: the enemies of the Separatists. Only few of the soldiers, clad in white armour with the shape of a horizontal H-visor—something similar to the bounty hunter Jango Fett—, fell where they stood. And in a blur, the Jedi were gone.

He grew angry. He had them all within his grasp. Now they escaped. He knew it was time for him to leave—he would have another chance at the Jedi, where he would exact his revenge and utter hatred. For now, he would retreat back into the darkened tunnels where he had kept his presence unknown, except to Count Dooku—also referred to as _Lord Tyranus_.

General Grievous would have a lot of work to accomplish this day: it would prove his loyalty to the Confederacy and allow his people to be aided. General Grievous would prove his worth—and the Geonosians would know that their artistry of cybernetics would not have been in vain.


	2. The Dark Presence of Geonosis

_The Dark Presence of Geonosis_

He continued to walk through the shadows, knowing that soon he would have his prey. He chose not to go to the control room—where the Separatist leaders were undoubtedly cowering in fear, while their inferior droid commanders were wasting valuable resources in saving the planet. It had already been lost when the Jedi had unleashed its secret army. But Grievous didn't care. He craved bloodshed—and he was reputed to be one of the most dangerous tacticians throughout the Galaxy. He was even interested in the skills of some of these Jedi—more accurately, the Masters such as _Windu, Ki-Adi-Mundi_ or even the vaunted Master _Yoda_.

But he would have his chance when time presented itself to him. In the meantime, he would have to bide his time and begin calculated battle plans throughout the Galaxy. His armourweave silver exterior, crimson interior, cape billowed around him, hiding much of his form. The only visible feature on the Kaleesh warrior, was the metallic mask that hid away much of his face—leaving only minute traits of his once organic body. The only visible sign of his organic origins were his eyes—yellow eyes with black pupils that were slits.

His duranium alloy made him all the more flexible and he enjoyed several other traits that allowed him to have the upper edge against his foes—foes that would soon know the name of _Grievous_.

The rocky, dim lit tunnel shook as battle ensued high above him. He paid no mind to the dust that fell around him, Grievous had only one purpose: to seek out and destroy any threat that presented itself between him and his personal shuttle.

He brought his hands—rather droid-like appendages—towards his metallic hips, as his cape covered most, if not all, of his body. He felt the near-archaic, yet serviceable, swords that were clipped to him. He had kept the sharp, curved blades with him for quite some time after the accident. He paid no mind to that, however, for he had a mission to complete. And perhaps he would gain some form of trophies while he was at it—old habits did have a tendency to die hard.

The rocks shuffled as the sounds of explosions and battle began to die down. Something—or _someone_ had found a way into the tunnels.

He went prone.

More rocks shuffled. Some indistinct sounds were made, but the light shaking of equipment could be heard.

If he still could, Grievous would have smiled. _Now,_ he thought, _is the best time to see if my new body is as good as the Geonosians say_.

He felt the claws of his duranium encased feet begin to dig into the ground as he began to unclip his cape, leaving it safely tucked away near a cropping of rocks. Grievous began to walk across the walls and buried the claws of his two hands into the wall's surface and crawled into a darkened corner at the top of the tunnel, patiently waiting for his victims to draw nearer. He kept his lanky, duranium alloyed body safely prone. His eyes had become thin slits—similar to his vertical pupils.

"There's nothing here—it's clear," came a voice that echoed through the tunnel.

"All right," came another voice—very much the same one, but more fit to be in command. "Inform General Yoda that this place is clear. We'll make way to the Geonosian Foundry."

_Clones_, Grievous thought to himself. _And these must be Commandoes; very clever, Jedi._ He began to slowly crawl as he attempted to gain a better view of the commandoes, who were preoccupied with countering an attack that would come directly in front of them—not above.

He glimpsed white armoured soldiers, with their horizontal H-Visors, yet, their armour and helmets appeared to be designed differently than the ones he had seen in the Arena earlier. _They are very much Commandoes,_ he approved as they maintained the training only specific to special soldiers. He glanced just past the clones, to see the crumpled bodies of four Geonosian Elite warriors.

He would very much enjoy this fight.

The clones began to move out in a synchronous pattern.

Grievous began to admire these ones. They would prove most formidable.

"This is Alpha Squad," one of the commandoes began, calling on a comlink. "I repeat, this is Alpha Squad—our Drop-off Point is secured; I repeat, the Drop-off Point is secured, over."

"Roger that, Alpha Squad," came the same voice, this time on the comm.

"We are proceeding to the Nav. Point, I repeat, we are proceeding to the Foundry."

"Copy that, Alpha Squad. Intel tells me that you are in the clear—there are no hostiles, over."

"Roger that, HQ, Alpha Squad out."

_Good, they won't know what hit them_, Grievous thought, as the promise of pain and bloodshed entertained him.

As the clones began to pace themselves, they only felt the small traces of dust and pebbles clanging on their helmets, thinking that the battle continued to rage above them.

One of the clones paused for a moment, switching his blaster pack to a fresh one.

Grievous struck as he let his hands go, standing upside down and reaching out with his hands as one six-fingered hand crushed the commando's throat and the other hoisted the body upwards.

The commandoes turned and drew beads where their companion had been, startled by the clanging of the missing commando's weapon.

"Where is he!" The leader spoke as they looked around them, pointing their mounted lights all around the tunnels.

"There he is!" Another one called out as the body came crashing to the ground—the armour torn to shreds and the body bleeding profusely.

"Oh no, Deck!" The leader called out. "Blur, check him out! Cage, provide cover with me."

"Roger that, Capps," Cage replied as he formed a perimeter around the fallen commando.

"Capps, I've got a problem here," Blur said. "He's gone—his vitals have been torn to shreds. There's nothing I can do."

"All right," Capps said resignedly, "field strip him and take his gear."

Before any of the three could do anything, another form had fallen to the ground—right between the three and on top of the body of the dead commando.

Before the commandoes could respond, Blur was sent flying away with a kick to the chest, as he crashed into a cropping of rocks. His eyesight blurred for a moment as he watched a metallic form brandish two curved and very deadly shaped blades around, whirring with incredible speed as it cut through his two companions.

Grievous arced his left blade up, slicing through Cage's hand that carried most of his DC-17 Blaster Rifle, while Grievous' right hand whirred and spun as if it were nothing more than a buzz-saw that split Capps' skull and helmet in half.

Trying to fight the pain—and screaming in agony—Cage revealed a wristblade that was none other than a vibroblade. He swung left and right, his blade clashing against the two curved blades.

Grievous could only take pleasure and then some, as he began to turn both of his hands into buzz-saws, slicing through the chest of the commando with one blade, as the other sliced cleanly through the commando's throat and both blades sliced through the torso with savage delight.

Blur managed to rise and pull out his DC-15 pistol, aiming at the droid-like creature as it laughed sadistically at the carnage it wrought. He took aim and fired—only to watch the creature stop in its tracks and curse, before it took notice of the commando.

Grievous watched one of his blades shear away and imbed itself into the rock of the tunnel. He grew angry as he saw the last remaining commando try to defy him. Swiftly, he closed the gap between the two and kicked the blaster pistol out of the clone's hand as his left hand—missing a blade of course—reached out and grabbed the man by the throat.

"Time to die," Grievous spoke, as he couldn't help but laugh at the wonder of his new body. The Geonosians certainly were artists in their craft—as was he.

Blur could only scream in pain as Grievous tore him asunder—ripping out the limbs of the commando and disemboweling the human with his single blade.

"Alpha Squad! Alpha Squad! Do you copy? I repeat, Alpha Squad, do you copy?"

Grievous turned to the transmission that was left open on his first victim's armour. He walked up to it and listened to it, taking in delight as he heard the voice on the other end speak.

"I think Alpha Squad is gone. Inform General Yoda that we need to send another team down there. And make sure that we have a Jedi Commander with Beta Squad."

Grievous walked towards the fallen Geonosians and picked up one of their weapons that somehow appealed to him. It was a long, metallic staff that he held in one hand. He tapped a small button on it and both ends revealed a purple glow. _An electrostaff_, he thought to himself as he twirled the purple-tipped quarterstaff around. _Very intriguing_. He found himself entertaining the idea of wielding it—for now.

He clipped his single blade to his thigh as he sought out his cape, clipping it to himself once more. He walked with the staff in one hand, eager to reach his destination—and reach ever closer to killing the Jedi.


	3. Duel for his Fate

_Duel for his Fate_

He trudged along the tunnels, eager to find anything that awaited him. It seemed almost an eternity since his last battle. He had found himself remembering his first encounter with Dooku very puzzling as he became a gift for the Sith Lord.

At that point, Grievous had been adorned with nothing—but a mere generic droid face and plate. But Dooku had looked past it and seen potential. Grievous was a warrior borne of combat, power and most of all, hatred. He deserved his title as General of the Separatist Army. He had defeated Dooku's disciple Ventress and the cold, brutish hunter Durge for that title. After that, Grievous carved his faceplate to those similar of the Kaleesh tribal bone mask, and created a new cape for himself. He earned it and he would prove his worth to Dooku by presenting the lightsabers of the Jedi who now made their way towards him. The Foundry lay in his path—as did the way to his shuttle.

But before he could kill anyone, he would have to adhere to his Master's orders, _without _anyone noticing his presence. He still had much work to do, before he could ever announce his presence. And that time would draw near very, very soon.

He stopped as he heard footsteps—_a lot_ of them—racing towards his own location. He looked around and realized that the same trick would not work twice. He would have to _announce_ his presence shortly. He removed his remaining sword and lowered his body, preparing to pounce right into action at the first sign of his victims.

"We've encountered nothing so far, General," said a voice—a _clone _voice—that seemed to be addressing someone in charge.

"How do you know?" The other voice replied. Clearly, it was a Jedi—with the tone of the voice.

Grievous prepared himself and waited, eagerly anticipating the havoc he'd commit.

"The blaster markings are those of a DC-17 Rifle, sir. Alpha Squad sure left their markings—and kills. They're by far the best of us here on Geonosis, sir."

"You mean '_were_.' Alpha Squad has gone missing and I doubt that whatever they faced was something more than just deadly."

"The Geonosians _have _made freaks of nature, sir," the voice replied.

Grievous' eyes took on a darker tone at the reply of the clone. _You will pay for that one, _Clone

Suddenly the shuffling of feet and voices stopped.

"I feel…something," the Jedi spoke.

"What is it, sir?"

"It's _elusive_, almost as if it has no appearance, yet has some semblance of familiarity to me."

"We'll tread cautiously, sir," the clone replied as he began to issue orders to his commandoes. The sound of shuffling footsteps began once more.

One of the commandoes turned the corner of the dark corner to see nothing. He checked the area a few more times, panning around the natural corridor, illuminating it to see nothing. "It's all clear," he began as he turned to nod to his companions.

Grievous pounced.

The commando who had spoken briefly crashed into the wall as blood spurted from his throat.

In that instant, Grievous heard the sound of lightsabers igniting. He would have grinned. He activated his electrostaff, slamming one end of the weapon into the chest plate of another clone, causing the clone to scream as he was sent away with a jolt of deadly electricity. The next instant, Grievous whirred his sword through another clone—slicing him cleanly in half.

He dropped his sword instantaneously as he watched an emerald glow slice at it. He now wielded the electrostaff with both of his hands, expertly dodging the blows of the lightsaber and smashing one end of the staff into the helmet of the last clone—effectively eliminating Beta Squad. He leapt back and brought the weapon at a defensive stance as he watched the three Jedi glance at one another and then focus on him.

They stood there, a human male with long, dark hair; a rodian and an ithorian.

"You won't live to survive, _Jedi_," Grievous taunted, laughing as the Jedi came at him, deftly parrying each blow.

In a blur, the Rodian locked his blade on the staff, as Grievous sent the Ithorian flying away, crashing into the human.

Grievous enjoyed what came next: he let one of his hands go and he whirred the staff—something he was beginning to enjoy a bit too much—and took pleasure in watching it disable the lightsaber and smash one lit end onto the Rodian's snout, electrocuting the Jedi where he stood.

The Jedi were dismayed by the sudden turn of events and pressed on, as they leapt high into the air, the human facing the back of Grievous while the Ithorian fought the cybernetic monstrosity head-on.

The Kaleesh warrior brought his foot out and kicked out at the Ithorian, his claws tearing a three pronged hole in the Jedi's chest. He spun about, whirring his blade and shoved the human away as he retreated towards the wounded Ithorian, picking up the lightsaber with his foot and igniting the emerald blade. Grievous enjoyed walking over the Jedi as the blade cleanly sliced its face in two.

"You monster!" The human screamed as Grievous could only laugh. The human reached out into the Force and shoved Grievous back, only to be rewarded with Grievous standing his ground.

"Your vaunted _Force_ is of no use to you here, Jedi," Grievous spoke, his mechanical voice revealing the promise of pain.

The sound of both lightsabers thrumming was all that filled the deathly silence.

In an instant, Grievous and the Jedi struck out at each other, as Grievous whirred his staff in one hand, while he slashed and parried with the emerald lightsaber in one hand.

The Jedi managed to hold his own as his own emerald lightsaber crackled against the spinning staff and the other lightsaber.

Grievous admired the skill and bravery of this one, but he knew it was only short-lived. He brought his staff closer towards the Jedi as his foot grabbed hold of the corpse of the Rodian Jedi. Spinning himself around, he slashed to the left with the lightsaber in his hand as he sent the body of the Jedi flying towards the one he now faced.

The Jedi's resolve impressed Grievous even more as he sliced through the body and cast it away from him.

"Most impressive," Grievous said as he stared at the Jedi. "But you must realize that your struggle is futile—you shall be dead soon enough."

"I don't think so," the dark haired human spoke callously.

Grievous sent the staff flying towards the human as he kicked out, knocking the Jedi back. He took this time as a measure of his victory as his free fist slammed into the ribcage of the man, causing the human to scream out in pain and cough blood.

Grievous could only laugh as the Jedi rose shakily. "Foolish Jedi, you are done for."

"Only in your mind, _creature_," the human spat back.

"No, my name is _Grievous_," the cyborg replied as his lightsaber arced high and low, before it whirred into a deadly lacerating light that somehow seemed more appropriate and all the more enjoyable to the General.

The Jedi parried the blade, strike for strike, only to find himself backed in a corner.

With a flick of his wrist, Grievous sliced through the Jedi's wrist, causing the man to fall and whimper at the pain. _How pathetic_, he thought to himself. _I would have though you a more worthy adversary_. He deactivated the blade, which prompted the man to look up at the cyborg.

Grievous brought his foot up and snapped the man's neck.

He looked down at the lightsaber covered by the fist and he picked it up, removing the hand and dropping it while he inspected the blade. They were very curious trophies indeed. They each had a bit of a personality etched into them, causing the General to enjoy the prospect of taking them as trophies—or gifts he could present to Dooku as a way of proving his skills. He holstered both pommels to where his swords used to be. He would find a way to add more to his new 'collection' of lightsabers. But for now, they would stay where they were.

Grievous looked at the Rodian's lightsaber hilt and noticed its uncultured grip and obvious design for a Rodian. He picked the weapon up and thumbed the activation plate.

Nothing happened.

He thumbed it again and again, pressing each activation plate he found on the lightsaber.

Again, nothing happened.

It then occurred to him that his electrostaff had crashed against it before it went into the Rodian's face. The lightsaber must have overloaded. Grievous could only laugh at the realization as he strode through the tunnel to see his personal fighter waiting for him.

He clambered aboard and strapped himself in, while he tapped several keys and switches. He felt the shudder of his craft as it lifted off, taking him to the far reaches of space—to where he would find Count Dooku and present to him these new acquisitions. Perhaps he would even go so far as to impress the Count and be taught how to use these weapons.


	4. Appearance

_Appearance_

He had docked with his personal flagship, the _Invisible Hand_, one of the new and more powerful Separatist cruisers. Grievous tread through the ship, eager to make his way to the observation deck. Count Dooku was expecting him.

Grievous passed the procession of droids that patrolled the corridors and went through the turbolift. _I wonder what my new Masters have in store for me next_, he couldn't help but think as he made it to the deck. As the doorway opened, he walked out to see the aristocratic human standing next to a specially designed chair.

"Count Dooku," Grievous began as he bowed.

"Ah, General Grievous," the Sith Lord acknowledged the cyborg killer. He turned around and looked at the General, who now rose and towered over the former Jedi by a few inches. "I trust that no one has seen you during the escape on Geonosis?"

Grievous looked at his Master and replied, "anyone who has seen me, has met with, shall we say, _unfortunate_ accidents."

Dooku sniffed. "Yes, well I am sure that you've proved most valiantly against our enemies."

"I have, Count Dooku." Grievous pulled his cape back to reveal the two lightsabers he had holstered.

"And what's this?" Dooku asked, his eyes twinkled with some measure of pride and respect.

"I present two gifts to you, Count," Grievous said, bowing as he offered the former Jedi the two hilts.

"Ah, most impressive, General Grievous," Dooku replied. "But I have no use for trophies. They are yours, keep them."

"Thank you, Count," Grievous answered.

"I sense that perhaps you have had some experience with them?" The Sith smiled with some amusement.

"Yes, I have," the Kaleesh replied.

"Good, good," he said as a thought began to formulate in his head. "Would you like to learn more about the arts of our enemies?"

Grievous lifted his head at the prospect. _To know my enemy…_

Dooku smiled. He knew that Grievous would desire to learn anything to better understand—and to exploit—his foes.

"Yes, I would like to better understand my—_our_ enemies."

"Good, General Grievous. I shall teach you the arts of our enemies and soon you shall be able to crush them all."

* * *

Windu walked on the planet's surface with Yoda. Their faces were grim as they surveyed the wreckage and death that the battle had wrought. The bodies of their companions and others had littered the arena.

"Was it worth the price?" Windu asked the diminutive Master.

"Tell only time shall," Yoda said grimly.

"Perhaps, but the Republic has fallen into war—and disarray."

"True it is, if sense this we did not," Yoda agreed. They continued to watch the bodies of their comrades as fellow Jedi came and removed the bodies, former Master and Padawans weeping at their own personal losses.

"There is still that issue of the Sith Lord and Dooku," Mace began.

"Mired in lies and deceit that one is. Consumed by the Dark Side, Dooku is."

"I will inform the remaining members of the Council that this _Sidious_ and Dooku are a priority for all Jedi—but for now, we shall focus on the war effort."

Before Yoda could reply, one of the clones came running towards the pair. "General Windu! General Yoda! We've found something, sir!"

"What is it, Commander?" Windu asked the clone.

"We've found the bodies of Alpha and Beta Squad—including the missing Jedi," the clone replied.

Mace and the Yoda looked at each other. They rushed towards the tunnels and found the bodies.

Yoda closed his eyes and with a wearied look, left the tunnel.

"It appears that there was some animal the Geonosians had in their possession, General Windu."

"It would appear so," Mace began, "but if so, then where is the creature?"

"We don't know sir. We can't seem to locate it. I think it was killed during the battle above ground—many of the tunnels have collapsed. Delta Squad was able to accomplish the mission these two groups of commandoes were not able to."

Windu only grunted as he turned his back and began to leave the tunnel. _Whatever it was, we haven't seen the last of it. I'll be ready for it._


	5. Epilogue

_Epilogue_

"So," the blue-hued image of the cloaked figure spoke, his dark palpable voice steady, "it would appear that the war effort will continue as planned. And General Grievous is performing well, my Apprentice?"

"Yes, Master," Dooku replied, bowing. "He performs admirably and continues to grow in rage towards the Jedi."

"Excellent. He will make a fine killing machine for the Jedi—and no one knows of his presence, not even the Jedi."

"Yes, my Master."

"Have the esteemed General begin to strike along several key worlds—I feel it is time to prove why he is our brilliant mastermind and perfect _leader_ for the Separatist Army."

"Your will shall be done, my Master."

"Excellent, Lord Tyranus. Soon we shall have our vengeance—and the so-called 'Chosen One' will not be able to stop us." With that, the figure phased out and Dooku stood there for a few moments before he turned to look out at space.

_How could I have been such a fool in letting Skywalker and Kenobi live?_ He found himself wondering that for some time. _Kenobi would be a powerful ally. If only Qui-Gon were here; he would have convinced young Kenobi. But Obi-wan is still a beacon of Light for the Order. He would have made Qui-Gon proud. As for Skywalker… the child is too reckless. That would prove his undoing. I should have killed him when I had the chance._

It had been no secret that Sidious had made mention of the boy. Sidious had been watching Skywalker for a long time, slowly probing and manipulating the boy into falling to the Dark Side.

Dooku's upper lip curled into a snarl as he thought of the Golden Child being admired by both his former Master and his current Master. _Soon I shall have another chance with Skywalker,_ he thought to himself. _And then I shall prove myself to Lord Sidious. It is the only way for the both of them to see my mastery and my skill._

He turned and left, eager to continue training his new pet: Grievous, who had acquired two more lightsabers. The time would come when they would unleash the boldest plan of them all: one where Kenobi and Skywalker would undoubtedly fall to both Grievous and Dooku.

_No, _he thought. _I shall give Obi-wan one more chance—I owe Qui-Gon that much at least._

* * *

Grievous continued to win battle after battle, eager to watch the Republic fall. But lately, he had found himself growing complacent. He had only fought and killed the weaker of the Jedi Order. He wanted _more_.

Lately he had been watching his MagnaDroid Bodyguards fighting the rest of the Jedi. But he knew there were those that tempted him. Obi-wan Kenobi—the _Negotiator_—and his Apprentice, Anakin Skywalker were two such Jedi that tested his might.

But he lately he had found himself attracted to the skills of another Master—the only one that was bold enough to eliminate an entire droid army without one of his own. _Mace Windu_, he thought. _Surely we will meet, blade for blade. And perhaps then, we shall see who is the better of the two._

The doors hissed behind him—and the footsteps of a person could be heard behind him.

"Ah, General Grievous," Dooku began, "our Master has a plan in store for us."

"Good," the General replied, as he hacked and coughed, wheezing heavily. "I shall be looking forward to laying waste to a planet."

"Something a bit more _eloquent _than that, my good General," Dooku replied with something akin to disgust.

"Ah, I see. What is our Master's bidding?"

"He has begun to set the stage for the final conquest," the Sith Lord began, revealing a circular disk in his hand that displayed a blue image.

The image was of a planet that had a silver glow and a concentrated darkened area—presumably where the capital was. It was none other than Coruscant.

"Lord Sidious plans the attack soon?" Grievous asked.

"Soon, my friend," Dooku nodded. "However, he requires that we set in chain a motion of events so as not to alert our enemies."

"Of course," Grievous nodded. He had been craving battle and he so hoped he fought the Jedi, especially a certain violet-wielding Jedi. Mace Windu had grown in his mind so much that Grievous felt himself eager to crush anything that got in the way. He would do anything as long as he had the chance to clash blades with the legendary Master.

"We shall win this war soon enough, my friend," Dooku spoke reassuringly. Unlike the preoccupied General and his Master, Dooku found himself turning to thoughts spoken not so long ago. _Obi-wan, what if I show you the Sith Lord that has been controlling all of these events? Would you then understand that you have been fooled and join me so that together we could destroy the Sith? _

Grievous observed the Sith Lord leave the room, and in his hands sat the prized jewel, located in the center of the Galaxy. In roughly 2 years, Coruscant would fall and Grievous would finally cross blades with Master Windu. Until then, he would cross blades with as many Jedi as he could—eager to hone his skill for that fateful encounter. And then, he would fight the famed Kenobi and Skywalker. Nothing would be impossible for the Kaleesh warrior—after all, this was what he craved for.


End file.
